Warriors Orochi 4/Shin Musou Orochi 3
Warriors Orochi 4 will be released at TBA 2016 coming soon in Japan .The Western has not yet released?They will be new character in this series and new deadlock story.Over character 226 characters between Dynasty,Samurai and Kamen Rider warriors and others heroes *Wei story- Cao Cao and Yu Jin find a Mystery evil army of demon at Chengdu,while the rest of the heroes dissappeared at their location.So they must solve this case and fight the new evil sinister.For time being Cao Cao,Li Dian and Yu jin will go for searching their heroes to help them. *Wu Story- Sun Jian and the rest of the heroes felt something gone wrong at Xu Chang Castle.The Mystery Enemy Came out from the side Castle,so they quickly rush their allies to stop the new demon forces.Show our Three Tiger Warriors to fight them. *Shu Story-Liu Bei and Guan Yu dissappear at Baidi Castle,so Ma Chao and Zhao yun had great trouble battling with the new evil outside castle.Now Xu Shu,Fa Zheng and Pang Tong will go aid Baidi Castle to find out what happened to them *Jin Story-Sima Yi and his two son struggle fighting the demon at Wu Zhang Plains.The New Mystic Hero come save them it was called Tsukiyomi the Younger Brother of Susano'o.After the battle, Tsukiyomi answer the question of who is responsible creating the trouble in the land of peace. *Infinity Story-The Mystic world are in trouble of the new enemy forces attack the Tengu palace,so Fu Xi and Taigong Wang find very strange weather.So they quickly rush toward their Emperor to aid. *Deadlock Story- Ryu Hayabusa and Kamen Rider Meteor reach to the human world find a evil army spread around the area between samurai and dynasty,They find the evil person was name Qilin.it's it a true or not but they must save this world of domination. * Oda Story- Mitsuhide and his army head to honnoji to find out what the commotion about,so Matsunaga said something is not right with the people around, so Dong Zhuo Army march to the Capital to attack,so Mitsuhide Akechi and his allied to stop Dong Zhuo thread at Honnoji. * Takeda Story-Yukimura and his brother went to Osaka Castle and they been surround by Army of Demon Forces.So they need to find solution to defeat them. * Land of United Story-Hideyoshi and two sons leave peacefully then messenger said The Odawara Castle is on fire attack,Kiyomasa and Masanori rush to Capital to help the village to be save. * Tokugawa Story- Naomasa and his lord Ieyasu saw something strange in the castle and they approached in the middle of battlefield.Aftermath of Kyoto,Shuten Doji turn become a giant monster to attack the humanity around castle, so the rest of tokugawa army march to Honnoji to stop him destroy the human who were innocent. * Tohoku Story-Aftermath all heroes had solve the land of japan but there is evil approached at Oshu Provvince of the dragon warlord known as Masamune Date and his genius bodyguard Kojuro Katakura.So they defend their homeland from evil forces. * Shimazu Story-Muneshige Tachibana and Yoshihiro Shimazu went iwayama castle at Kyushu to find out what happened to the people and his villagers went gone.The Evil Giant Monster Shuten Doji go to Kakegawa Castle to ram the villagers to stay their new home,so Yoshihiro and his army went to aid them to stop the new evil forces to prevent them to be kill innocent humans.and destroying homes they stay. * Kinki Story- Nagamasa Azai is gone out of the Castle and he saw a demon army appear at Odani Castle.So Takatora Todo and Yoshitsugu Otani rush toward the Castle to save their lord and princess Oichi. * Crytallibieum Story-After All the humans had destroy evil forces.Orochi had revived to a new form as Oboroshimaru and his army march to Mystic world.Now the Mystic heroes are defending their home,so the human come to that place of the new world to save them from Darkness.But Oboroshimaru don't want fight the humans because he want Shuten Doji defeated by his own weapon to restore the world peace of no war to every kingdom of humans/immortals so he wanted them to know Shuten Doji weakness of dark arts power to destroy it. * The New Evil Revolutionary Story- Aftermath heroes fall by a giant monster.Oboroshimaru and his army rise up the darkness to attack them.And he find out the Mystic leader was Tsukiyomi.Tsukiyomi was a childhood friend to him but after that Fu Xi know what happened to Yinglong has turned to become evil person known as Orochi.So Oboroshimaru try find out the past and he his going to turn the world darkness to lightness to challenged him and to restore the land of humans/immortal world to fight against Onigara Doji and break the curse of Shuten Doji. *New System- Ultimate musou buster,Element strike,Aerial Strike and Power Storm Smash * New character Guest of honour- Kamen Rider Meteor,Kamen Rider Wizard ,Tsukiyomi , Prince Edward from Bladestorm Nightmare,Hayate from Dead Or Alive 5 Last Round, Oka from Toukiden Kiwami,Shi Huangdi,Sixth Sense and Oboroshimaru * Some Character are not listed as playable character are Orochi,Tamamo Mae,Himiko,Da Ji,Dodomeki ,Kyubi No Kitsune,Gyuki, Kiyomori Taira and Orochi X * New Enemy Character-Qilin (The Evil Demon Unicorn Warlord) and Shuten Doji * New Battlefield Location-Dark Jade Palace,Yamatai, New Koshi Castle and Tengu Palace. * Qilin and Shuten Doji will be not playable character * Onigara Doji true Giant Demon Lion of Shuten Doji Transformation